Ischium Devotion
by Druekee
Summary: Brook is haunted by horror terrors and may or may not be lusting, or even falling in love, with the guy with the forearms. He's a skeleton, he can't even have sex... right? Franky/Brook. M rating for later chapters. Set around Thriller Bark.
1. Midnight

**(Yes, hi, hello! No idea about recent updates and what have you. I'm at Thriller Bark, recently met Brook, and love him to pieces! Enjoy!)**

**Chapter One- Midnight**

Brook was having a nightmare.

The chilling, horrific neon oozing out of every crack and cranny of his body, the voices screaming and wailing and begging him to save him, to come back to him because no one else was quite as alive, the guilt and sorrow devouring his being and encasing his soul in caramelized misery were all crawling like little translucent fingers across his body. The back-arching regret and sorrow flooded over him like the life-sucking waves of the ocean, draining him and absorbing his willpower and sanity. He raced endlessly in the heinously bloodcurdling dreams that were a constant in his second life. But the fear and grief remained with him and were always there no matter how far he ran.

Waking up with a sputter and a gasp of air, cool, sweet innocent air, Brook rested his chin on the balls of his hands and tried to still his metaphorical heart. Sighing in relief, he scooted back down into his bed and laid down, pulling the covers up to his chin and relaxing into a comfortable position. No sooner than two seconds later he realized that sleep wasn't an activity that was going to happen again in this bed.

Dejectedly moving up from said bed, Brook slipped on a pair of simple, black dress pants and walked onto the deck. Spotting another figure, he almost turned around but decided against it, as the air was so silky and relaxing. He was sure the other person was doing okay and was probably just on a midnight stroll.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Staring wistfully out at the sea was Franky, with a hand curled around the collar of his shirt and tears blatantly streaming like a coursing river down his face. Brook could only stare, watching the compassionate young man as his watery eyes and shaking lower lip compelled him to do something immensely stupid.

"Franky?" he softly said, walking up to him and berating himself every step of the way. Hiccupping and shifting his gaze over, Franky let out a little sob and flung himself at Brook, untactful yet perfect in shutting up every single one of Brook's thoughts. Stumbling backwards with a bawling Franky in tow, Brook hurriedly wrapped his (bare) arms around the other man's neck and tried to still their movement.

Babbling incoherently for a few seconds, Franky solely focused on rubbing his face into Brook's afro, the tears being absorbed in the fluffy hair quickly. Brook had absolutely no idea what to do, figuring that Franky just needed to let it out for a while and left him be, only gripping his neck tighter and whispering soft words of encouragement.

Eventually, the incoherent mumbles turned into coherent mumbles and Brook focused hard to try and decipher what he was saying.

"….and his eyes! I saw them again, and that smile he used to always give us before… before he died because of me," Franky quietly said, his arms crushing in their force but still shaking. He was probably only half-awake but his words were laced in sadness. Brook gently backed away, only far enough so that he could look into Franky's eyes, and sadly "yohoho"d.

"Franky, it's okay now. You don't need to feel guilty anymore, remember? It's all okay," Brook said, remembering the first feelings jam they had at a similar time of night in the past. Franky's tears stopped flowing and he sighed heftily, smiling slightly and using the palm of a massive hand to mop up his tears.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, sometimes I just remember how he used to be, y'know. Tom. And I get sad," Franky stated, pressing his lips together in a wavering line and gulping. Brook could see the tears welling up in his eyes again and he held Franky in a very short hug before grabbing one of his forearms and dragging him in the direction of Franky's room.

"C'mon, let's go back to your room. I think it's time we settled down for the night, agreed?" and in that moment Franky smiled, staring at Brook with grateful eyes and, in a lighter mood, walked with him to his room where he would hopefully get some happier dreams.

Walking into the room, Franky slipped off his shirt and threw it over there, gazing over at Brook as he sat down at a bench and crossed his legs. It was slightly awkward.

"So," Franky started, wiping his metal nose and sitting down on his bed. "Do you, uh, want to join me?"

If bones could blush, Brook would be redder than a chili pepper. He hadn't been asked to bed in so many years. He fiddled with his fingers and watched Franky casually scratch his inner thigh; his legs spread eagle and torso bare. Brook shivered. But perverse thoughts aside, Brook would enjoy resting (in a platonic manner!) in a bed with Franky at the moment. Sleep would not come to him in a room by himself, at least not without being laced with horror-terrors.

Standing up, Brook moved towards the bed as Franky smiled and scooted over towards the side closer to the wall, laying down and covering himself with the sheets. Brook followed suit and laid down beside him, careful to not accidentally hit him in uncomfortable places. Which was all for nothing as not two minutes later, Franky's hands were encircling his middle and pushing him close.

"My chest is always cold, but uh," Franky started, almost going into the reasoning but deciding that Brook probably knew at this point.

Brook chuckled. "It's quite alright, nothing a pile of bones can't handle," he said quietly, gripping the over-sized hands at his ribs and snuggling closer. Maybe tonight he'd be able to get some honest rest. The rhythmic breathing coming from behind him was surely enough to lull him into rest, and it did just that.


	2. Music

**Chapter Two- Music**

The stars and moon twinkled mysteriously in the sky, shining half-heartedly onto the Thousand Sunny as its occupants quietly sat about in the kitchen/ dining room. It was a chilly night out, and far much more pleasant in the boat then outside. Cheery post dinner conversation gently waded through the room. It was a subtle yet nice atmosphere, and everyone had relaxed smiles on their faces.

For the two that kept gazing at each other shiftily, the content atmosphere was only reaching the surface of their moods. A little, nagging voice in the back of each of their heads reminded them over and over about how pleased they were about getting in bed with another human that may or may not have been a close friend of theirs. Of course, nothing too horribly romantic, or even sexual, happened, but the sweet grin on Franky's face and his morning bed-head warmed Brook's being. Of course, the same goes for the other person as well; there are very few people that would be against waking up to a softly humming man with his fingers curled around your hips. That morning itself was as far away from uncomfortable as it could get, as both parties were very happy and well rested. It wasn't until the paranoia kicked in hours later that they started becoming worried about their relationship. And that is where they were now, sneaking looks at the other and trying not to be too obvious, and, naturally, failing miserably.

The other crewmates caught on immediately, Robin and Zoro in particular. The two shared a glance before going about their evening. It wasn't really in their nature to burst into a moment that would probably sort itself out faster.

Eventually, the slightly self-conscious atmosphere that encircled the two newest crewmates was crushed instantly with the joyous request from Luffy to play some mood setting music. Brook tilted his head to look at Franky, and they chuckled slightly together. How stupid they were being.

Strumming a chord on his guitar, Franky laid back against the bench they were seated in. In a similar fashion, Brook lightly lifted his violin and positioned it under his chin. Brook began to play a relaxing tune, with a quick tempo but soft notes. After a few measures, Franky joined him, strumming an accompanying part and smirking to himself as he caught along with the beat and mood of the piece.

They played music together, the gentleness and serenity of it washing over every person within earshot, warming their hearts and bringing serene smiles to each of their faces. It was a beautiful sound, the harmonious tune drifting throughout the room. It suited well to the mystifying stars and clouds that hung with ineffable grace and streaked across the nighttime sky. Misty and ephemeral, with an ineffable beauty, was the sky tonight. The smiling faces and contentedness breathed across the ship, creating almost an incandescent look that made the home radiate and glow.

It wasn't until after the song had finished, followed by a handful more, that the tense atmosphere reared its ugly head back between Brook and Franky. Franky's left hand drifted to anxiously rub against his right forearm directly after setting his guitar down. Brook couldn't help but notice just how large his forearms were. Obviously he'd taken note of them before but somehow they seemed larger now, like he was only truly seeing their girth for what they really were at this exact moment. He felt kind of daft, as he knew that his embarrassment was uncalled for and irrational but the way his bones rattled and anxiety levels increased around the other man was hard to ignore for the sake of rationality. He coughed slightly, and began to put his violin into his case.

"Okay guys, we have to rise early tomorrow so don't stay up too late! Goodnight!" Luffy called out, waving and arm behind him and leaving the room in a semi-hasty manner. A few more yawns and goodnights were called out, leaving only Brook, Franky, and Sanji in the kitchen. Sanji quietly finished putting away the dishes before wiping his hands and waving his hand slightly in a mock goodnight. Franky nodded, while Brook said a more formal farewell.

Franky cleared his throat. "So," he started, rubbing the back of his neck. "Would you like to come back to my room again tonight?" he asked, thinking back on the confession he got earlier that day. Apparently Brook had bad nightmares when he was alone (in theory), and Franky didn't want him to face those terrible monsters again. At least, that was the only excuse he was willing to admit to himself. He then stood up, grasping the guitar in one hand and waiting patiently.

Brook shifted his legs, clasping shut his violin case before looking over in Franky's direction. He hummed out a short tune in thought before answering.

"Sure!" he said, standing up and walking with Franky. He didn't really see why not, as this was decently normal behavior even if they were both grown men and not 10 year old children. Following him down the familiar route towards Franky's room, Brook anxiously rung his hands, wondering just might happen that night. Similarly, Franky thought about the graceful skeleton trailing behind him and the fact that he would be going to bed with him soon. An uncontrollable blush heated his cheeks at the thought of his wide hips pressing against his own. This was weird, wasn't it? Well I guess Franky didn't answer to pervert for nothing.

Opening the door, Franky stepped out of the way to allow Brook entry before him. A soft "Thank you, Franky," followed. Once again stripping himself of his shirt, Franky crawled into bed and awaited the other man's presence. Turning away from him, despite that he had no goodies that would be shown regardless, Brook slowly stripped himself of his coat, kerchief, and shoes, Enraptured, Franky stared at the strip tease in front of him and willed himself not to become obviously aroused at the sight. Those elegant bones of his, porcelain and nearly perfect with a dull shine and concise movements captivated the cyborg strewn across his bed. He grinned slightly at the sight before quickly wiping his smile away, at least attempting to not look suspicious as Brook walked into bed beside him.

Leaning himself down onto the side of the bed currently uninhabited, Brook turned over and pressed his back towards Franky, awaiting his strong arms to encircle his body again. Fulfilling his wish, Franky pressed his the fingers of his left hand against Brook's hips, and his right hand moved up to stroke against his ribs. He then pulled Brook closer, pressing his nose against the ever-present afro. This was starting to feel rather sexual, and yet neither minded at all. Both longed for the touch of another, and that is what they were getting. They both inwardly decided to put off rationality for tomorrow. Tonight was for cuddling without inhibitions.


	3. Success

**(Porn chapter AHOY! Ignore all the bullshit and only feast your mind on the porn. Had fun with this haha. And sorry for the wait, my pretties!) **

**Chapter Three- Success**

I suppose you could say that it spurred from loneliness, or that both men were desperate for love and touch. It might've only happened because of the natures of the two men in question. Regardless, the events stacked up and sexual tension became harder and harder to ignore.

It was the same speech, the lip-bitingly awkward request from Franky to sleep together again and Brook's (almost too eager) affirmative reply. Nothing was truly out of the ordinary, and the trip to Franky's bedroom was the same quiet silence as it had been the past few days. But everything changed the second Franky let Brook in and shut the door.

Stripping himself of his shirt, Franky grabbed Brook by the kerchief around his neck, looking at his face and grinning in a blatantly suggestive manner.

"Wanna sleep with me?" Franky asked, watching as (somehow) Brook's entire face went red, even making the air around him hot. There were a few things that Brook would've expected Franky to say at that moment. The request to have sex with him wasn't even on the list. Repositioning his feet, Brook stared at Franky and clamped his jaw shut, watching Franky's face for any signs of it being a joke. What he got was a red faced, and embarrassed looking Franky, still with a weak smile but an insecure stance. Brook turned his head away before looking back. He guessed that there was at least one person he didn't have to ask to see their panties.

"Yes," Brook said in response, his voice wavering slightly. Franky's entire expression perked back up and he walked up to Brook, assisting him in the process of stripping his clothes. When Brook was left in only his pants, Franky got to work. Gripping the exposed parts of Brook's hips, Franky lifted him up and set him down, face up, onto the bed. Flustered, and unashamedly turned on, Brook gasped out in surprise and gripped his hands onto the bed to steady him. Next came Franky, his slim legs one either side of Brook's hips and crotch haphazardly pressed to Brook's. But there was something interesting that Franky felt under his crotch. Something like an erection, and, gently grinding his hips, he knew it wasn't his own that he was feeling, but rather Brook's. No doubt confused, Franky moved his hips backwards onto Brook's thighs and pressed the palm of one of his hands onto Brook's crotch. Moaning and unintentionally rocking his hips up, Brook embarrassedly felt himself become more turned on than he'd felt in years. Franky's eyes widened, taking in the stiffness between Brook's legs and the erotic reaction he'd gotten in return.

"How…?" Franky asked in genuine curiosity, seeking to Brook's flustered expression for immediate answers. Taking in a steadying breath, Brook shifted his hips and shook his head.

"Is now really the time for this? I can tell you later," Brook said with surprising urgency. That was the moment in which Franky knew that Brook needed this as much as he did. He would question the logic behind a skeleton having a hard-on some other hour. For now, he would partake in something that they both needed.

Peeling off the top of Brook's pants, Franky scooted himself to a more reasonable position and breathed out on Brook's newly exposed crotch. What he saw was a light pink, penis-like rod that appeared to be made of Jell-O or some other slime-like substance. Brook's breath hitched, his head lolling to the side and fingers grasping onto Franky's shoulders to ground him. Franky licked his lips before pressing a little kiss to the tip and rubbing a massive finger lightly down the length. The texture surprised him, as he was expecting a gooey slime feeling and instead got what felt exactly like, well, a penis.

"F-Franky," Brook breathed, his legs separating further and hands carding through Franky's smooth hair. The feeling of arousal after so many years startled him, and he was especially sensitive in his erogenous zones. Brook was remarkably embarrassed, to be honest, because he was a grown man (not a virginal teenager) and being this hard this early was just odd. Regardless, the waves of pleasure crashed over his being and washed through him time and time again with the fat finger stroking him and the lips and tongue gently mouthing his tip. He could feel himself rise to full-mast and he breathily moaned Franky's name softly to himself repeatedly. Franky was deeply concentrated on the activity that he was performing, however, and only half-noticed the blissful noises escaping the musician laid down beneath him.

Pulling himself together, Brook lifted a hand and pushed Franky's face and finger away from his erection, before sitting up and attempting to catch his breath. If he were in a different state he would no doubt make a bone joke, but the thought hardly crossed his mind. He was too focused on returning the favor to, the now confused, Franky. Once he caught his breath, Brook pushed Franky down and stared at the twitching cock in Franky's speedo. Looking up, Brook saw his half-lidded eyes gazing at his nude body, flushed cheeks, and parted lips. This man was quite attractive, wasn't he?

Caressing the front of Franky's crotch, Brook gazed intently at the other man's expression to gauge which spots were more sensitive and etcetera. What he noticed was a rather straight-faced Franky, until he circled the head, and then he got a low grunt. Satisfied with the results, Brook peeled off his speedo and stroked around the head lightly with a poised finger. Franky's response was a surprisingly high, keening moan that made his hips jolt. Bones were _cold _and he wasn't really expecting such a light touch in such a sensitive spot. The feeling was shockingly satisfying and he glanced up at Brook, asking for more.

Sighing, Brook stared at the attractive man splayed and aroused below him and felt his slime cock pulse. That thick neck, sweat beading slightly on its surface in anticipation were only crowned with that startled and pleasurable expression. Pumping his own erection with a purpose, Brook collected a sufficient amount of the pink slime and slathered it across Franky's cock. The lubricant would help to jack him off, which is exactly what Brook had planned to do.

Gripping the fat, uncut cock between his bone fingers, Brook slowly began pumping Franky. The pace quickened, but slowly, as he wanted the cyborg to enjoy the feeling for a little longer. Eventually, through many groans of pleasure from Franky, the pace was at its peak, and Brook casually guided his other hand towards the puckering hole right below Franky's balls. Poking at it gently as an introduction, he began rubbing the opening in earnest and watching Franky's face to see his reaction. What he saw surprised him, as Brook was expecting either a pleased or pained reaction, but instead he got none at all. Confused, Brook poked in the tip of his finger and stared back up at Franky's face. Still nothing.

"It's metal right there," Franky huffed out, one of his hands rubbing down his front towards his cock, the other pushing Brook's hand away and tapping at the skin around his asshole. A muffled clank filled the air and Franky nodded in understanding. So he was metal there too, wasn't he? Oh well, there was always his cock.

Leaning over, Brook began to reach for Franky's cock again but was interrupted as Franky leaned up only to push Brook down and straddle his thighs. Repositioning a large hand, Franky gripped his and Brook's cocks and started quickly jacking them both off. Humming happily in pleasure, Franky closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting out a brief puff of air. Below him, Brook shivered in pleasure; the delightful friction between their genitals was somehow both teasing and delightful. He was ascending towards his climax, and his noises and shakes were now completely unattainable. Franky took note of this and slowed down his pumping to a screeching halt.

Slightly annoyed, and close to his edge, Brook stared confusedly at Franky as he begun realizing what exactly Franky was doing, that being positioning his cock in alignment to Franky's slime asshole. Brook gasped in happiness and leaned his head back, happy to see some real progress.

Urgently, Franky shoved his cock in and groaned in delight. The feeling was indescribably amazing, so moist and tight that he could feel his precum spilling out. Brook was feeling pretty damn good as well, if his drawn out moan was any indication. Feeling his arms shake as they rested on the bed, Franky waited until he could move without toppling from the pleasure. When he got to that point, he began thrusting shallowly, his grunts punctuating every time his head was completely encased in the slime.

Shifting his legs further down to meet up with Franky's hips, Brook cried in ecstasy as Franky's cock was finally fully inside him. The feeling was amazing, so right and hot that he could barely describe the satisfaction of at last having another man's cock in his ass after so many solo years of experimenting with his new body and trying to relearn his way around it. There were few things more amazing then having a cock in your ass, Brook could easily tell you that.

Eventually both men became impatient with the slow pace, and grabbing one of Brook's thighs to push back towards its original body, Franky began rapidly thrusting into the odd and moist cavern that was situated under Brook's slime cock. He briefly pondered just what the hell he was putting his penis in but the thoughts quickly dissipated when the erotic moans from below him overpowered his senses. His own pleasure was pretty distracting as well, as he started to get into the overwhelming ecstasy that was having sex with another human. God, his cock was throbbing and arms were wobbly. He could hardly keep himself propped up, even with the extra support from having giant forearms.

Leaned down hard over the body below him, eyes rolling back and half-lidded from the toe-curling goodness, Franky's face became hot and pink from the blush as a small line of spit dribbled from his open mouth and his hips uncontrollably jerked in and out of Brook. He could feel himself teetering towards the edge of an orgasm, and judging by the similar reaction below him, they would both cum within a relatively similar timeframe. Gasping as he found the perfect angle to stroke his cock in the way that made his vision white and knees wobble, Franky urgently pounded into the skeleton below him as he cried out unintelligibly.

Brook was absolutely positive that he had never felt this good in his life. The loud cries above him were the beautiful background noise to his own shockingly amazing orgasm. Feeling his bones rattle and shake from the intensity, Brook's back was completely arched as he was racked in delightful and euphoric shivers that lasted for several long seconds even after he had finished releasing the pseudo-sperm from his slime cock.

When both men finally came back to their senses after a few minutes of catching their breaths and riding out their orgasms, they found themselves in rather uncomfortable positions that neither was willing to get out of. Franky, on one hand, was completely splayed on top of Brook; his body nearly crushing the others' when he had initially came and lost all sense of balance. Franky was also sporting a bit of an erection that he couldn't say was the same for the other. Seeing the relaxed and tired expression that adorned Brook's face was enough to solidify the fact that he was probably not willing for a round two just yet. Franky didn't particularly mind, however, and flipped off the other with the rest of his energy and focused solely on getting some rest.

The explanations and round two's could wait until tomorrow, at least.

**~Epilogue~**

Feeling those large, warm hands on his hips was a beautiful wake-up call, and Brook gently gazed at the drowsy man before making his final decision to breaking the comfortable silence that encased them.

"Can I explain my body to you or is it too early in the morning for that?" Brook asked, actually showing some respect to the non-morning people for once. His voice was shy, and a little weary but his body language was confident enough for it all, with a leg gently pressed between Franky's and casually rubbing against his inner-thighs. Franky immediately perked up, his eyes widening and head shaking in an obvious sign for yes.

"The slime was created as a weird side-effect for not having a body but still needing food to sustain my life. I guess it came from the Devil, or the Devil's Fruit that I had eaten. Either way, the slime is only in my crotch area, and it only comes out when I will for it to, or when I get an erection or have to excrete my waste," Brook explained, his voice a little excited, maybe because he'd never talked to anyone else in detail about his anatomy since his first death. Franky's eyes widened before his grin popped up and he nodded in understanding.

"I suppose that makes sense," Franky said before nuzzling closer to his odd skeleton lover (?), and cozying up to get some much needed rest. It was just too damn early to be getting up. Sensing the mood, Brook cuddled into Franky's chest before deciding on a short catnap. It surely wouldn't hurt anybody.

Besides, it wasn't like he had gotten proper sleep last night anyway.

**(P.S. I was seconds away from going back and typing out for Franky to scream "SUPPEERRR" during his climax. Maybe I should've.)**


End file.
